In a computing environment, data items may be stored and displayed in a variety of techniques. Commonly, user interface (UI) elements display stored data items in list-view, grid-view, and tree-view, for example. These UI elements can contain many data items (e.g., thousands), but may only be able to display a small fraction of the items on a computer screen at one time, for example. Those items displayed on the screen may be called “realized,” while the remaining items may be called “virtualized.”